delangfandomcom-20200214-history
Illomi technology
Although the Illomi's basic industry are based on agriculture and fishing, some technology exists to ensure the prospering of the people. Water production and distribution Freshwater, initially being scarce on Illte, comes from 3 sources: a haupqaup, a Negan invention derivative of salt production, a dumaunzwell, a derivative of the haupqaup and the art of well digging, and a qalauwell, a well into an underground freshwater deposit. Haupqaup Ƕҩпьҩп / /, from Neganill, Negan nira, tedvseehuvukuopta, also written теδѕеƕҩпьҩп (tedsehaupqaup) /tedsehɔpqɔp/. The original haupqaup encountered on the Negan ships taken over by Qaxomatzë and his company, was little more than a simple brine cooker. Although this brine cooker was known to the source people, the idea of collecting the steam from the cauldron was not. The steam from the brine cooker was collected by a funnel and lead away from it in a hose to be cooled by the air so that the steam condensed into freshwater that was then collected by another cauldron. According to the understanding of the Negan language, the name for the brine cooker with funnel was мемопта (memopta) /me:mupta/, while the resulting water was called теδва (tedva) /tedva/. However after the representatives of the Danga landed in Teljmarzj, it has been revealed that tedva in Dangall actually means 'salt'. No wonder they refused to drink the water presented to them at the first official meeting. Further meetings with the Danga representatives revealed that this technology used to save the source people and for the continued prosperity of the Illomi was well know by the Danga, and that the Delang words for it was the same or close to those used by the Danga. Although a modernized version of the simple brine cooker are still in use, the discovery of volcanic steam resulted in the invention of pressure filtering of the salts, reverse osmosis, and later electricity in vacuum boilers. In all cases the resulting brine are also boiled until all water has evaporated, leaving pure salt. This method is therefore pollution free. (1 liter (1kg/2.2lb) of water gives through distillation about 10 grams of salt and about 0.35 liter of freshwater, while reverse osmosis and vacuum boilers gives about 15 grams of salt and about 0.45 liter of freshwater.) About 65% of all freshwater in Illte are supplied bye haupqaups. While all salt are also made by the haupqaups. Some salt are also exported to the Zjaunjos. Dumaunzwell Δимҩнсѡељ / /, from δимі (dumi) / /, fire, мҩнс (maunz) / /, mountain, and ѡељ (well) / /, well, litt. firemountainwell. Qalauwell Ьалҩѡељ / /, from ьалҩ (qalau) / /, enclosed well, and ѡељ (well) / /, well, meaning drilled well. Mass transport Land based surface transport Cars/buses Trains Water based surface transport Ferries Aviation Although aviation has been known for a few hundred years, the use of aviation for mass transport has been outlawed. Writing The source people The source people had several methods and materials of writing, pen and paper being the most used. The Delang word for writing (penj/peni) comes from one of the source peoples word for pen. Tablets Although the source people brought the knowledge of creating paper, good materials for making paper was scarce on Illte. However, the refugees found that wax (ьіро / /) made an ideal material to write on. As such wax tablets (ьірон / /) was manufactured using available materials. After the invention of computers, modern tablets are computer based (сірон / /). Paper Although wax tablet was the material of necessity for writing, paper was still the material of choice for books and important letters. Initially quality paper was made from wood from the ships, while cheap paper was made from the local vegetation or potato pulp. Modern quality paper are made from rice. Category:Illte Category:Illomi